1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training devices. More specifically it relates to training devices of the type used in sports where the participant rides a board-type device such as skis, a sail-board, snow-board etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In board riding athletic activities such as water or snow skiing, sailboarding, snowboarding etc. the posture of the rider is very important to safe participation and proper enjoyment of the sport. Particularly, the relation between the upper and lower torso and appendages may mean the difference between numerous falls from the board equipment and a safe and enjoyable recreational experience. Proper balance between the left and right sides of the body can also be extremely important in this regard.
However, when in motion the rider may lack a proper frame of reference in which to check and correct for proper riding posture. This may be especially true if a qualified instructor is not in the immediate area of participation.
Heretofore, devices have been proposed which allow an athlete to check his posture during practice of his sport. Such devices as are know to applicant include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,495 which discloses a system of mirror angled in relation to each other so as to allow a golfer to view his swing while retaining a proper golfing stance. The mirrors may be variously marked so as to provide reference marks or the golfer. A convex mirror is utilized in one embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,457 discloses a golf instruction device utilizing transparent instruction overlays on an inclinedly mounted convex mirror designed to be placed at ground level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,307 discloses a box-like platform on which a golfer stands and tees up the ball. Between the golfer and the tee is a recessed mirror angled towards the golfer. The mirror is preferably provided with parallel reference lines parallel to the golf swing and transverse reference lines for the feet of the golfer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,687 there is disclosed another golf training device resting on a carpet, having a convex mirror with adjustable inclination. A reference line bisects the mirror into left and right halves.
These devices are designed for activities where the participant is stationary and a firm resting place is provided for the mirrored surfaces. None are suitable for attachment to a riding-board-type athletic device and specifically adapted to provide instructional feedback for the posture necessary for board-riding activities.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a durable, board-riding training mirror device which provides the participant with feedback in the form of his reflection in relation to various specially placed reference lines while in motion on the board device. The device may be releasably, or permanently, attached to the ridden board.